Inkjet printers for performing printing in an inkjet scheme according to the related art are being widely used (see PTL 1 for instance). Also, as a printing method which is performed in inkjet printers, a method of performing main scan operations (scanning operations) of moving an inkjet head in a predetermined main scan direction is being widely used.